The Bet
by sockstar
Summary: Sam didn't know when to quit. Now Freddie can do what he wants with her. Sam/Freddie as well as OT3.


**Notes: Written for a kink meme prompt. This is unrepentant smut, and should not be read by anyone.  
**

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Sam said whilst in the process of picking the lock on the Shay's door. Carly was going to watch that shitty twilight movie for the 4th time, and neither Freddie or Sam wanted any part of it.

"Believe it. Slave." Freddie couldn't help but laugh, whilst Carly was in the bathroom, Freddie had flicked a random cashew into an empty bowl 2 tables over. Sam offered up 5 bucks saying he couldn't do it again.

"Whatever. Let's get naked and get this over with." Sam locked the door behind them, and they walked into the apartment.

"You don't want to savor the moment?" It had degenerated so fast that Sam was down $200, and yet she was sure he wouldn't do it again. She offered him double or nothing, if he could hit the bowl 4 tables over. Freddie knew she'd never afford $400, let alone $200, so he decided to get Sam to offer up something he was very interested in. Her body. If she lost again, she had to be his slave that night.

Spencer was out camping with Socko, and wouldn't be back for a week. He didn't want to take the chance of his mother busting in on him, not at least until she left for her night shift, and with Carly at the movies they had a couple hours free.

Freddie quickly took off his striped polo shirt (worn just to piss Sam off), pants and boxers, his dick hanging loose, until he sat in the recliner chair, and Sam did the same, a couple layers of shirts, a plain black bra, her cargo shorts, and finally, blue boxer shorts.

Sam looked down on the couch, and for a moment wondered how many chicks Spencer had fucked on it. Sam flipped the pillows around, then plopped down.

Freddie got instantly hard at the sight of her naked body, legs spread wide, tits out and amazing, and her nipples perky and pink.

Freddie told Sam exactly what she'd be doing if she went through with it, but she was stubborn as ever. His only concession to her was agreeing to swap vaginal intercourse for anal, because, in her words "It'd be too fucking embarrassing to have a short-dick nerd like you pop my cherry. I'm saving it for someone who'll fuck me properly, like Spencer. There's gotta be a reason why he gets so much pussy."

He was already slowly jerking himself up and down. "I want this over as quickly as possible." At that, Sam's eyes gleamed. An idea formed. "Wait... how about we make one more bet."

"I'm listening."

"We have a race to see who can cum first. If I win, I don't have to be your slave."

"And what do I get if you lose?"

"You can fuck me for real. And you get another full day for it."

"Deal. How does this work."

"I think it's pretty straightforward."

"When do we start."

"Give me 30 seconds so I can get wet, then start. You just watch till then."

"Wait. How will I know when you cum? What if you fake it. I hear chicks can do that pretty well."

"Dork, I'm not going to fucking fake it. You'll know when I cum, you'll _hear_ when I cum, and you'll fucking see it. There's a draft in here blowing over my pussy, I'm horny as fuck, so it's not going to take long."

"Okay."

Freddie stuck his hands by his sides, his cock standing upright in Sam's honor. Sam looked across at him, before she started rubbing her clit, the feeling of pleasure spread through her body and forced her eyes closed. Slow, deliberate circles for 15 seconds, and Freddie saw a gleaming wetness start to seep from shaved pussy. It was a measure of how entrancing Sam was that he didn't even think about cheating, not even when she plunged a finger down and starting pumping.

He watched for nearly a minute before he decided that was long enough, so he coughed, nodded at Sam at the contest was on.

Freddie was already rock hard, so he had little trouble jerking up and down, furiously working his cock in the opposite manner to which he normally did (slowly, letting his imagination work through a variety of situations with whatever girl had got him horny). He kept his eyes locked on Sam, who had switched to using two fingers.

Sam opened her eyes, and they wandered down to watching Freddie.

Freddie was already using all the tricks he could think of to cum fast, and the sight of Sam watching him jerk off was like a short circuit, and he blew a huge load all over the floor. He groaned, and collapsed back in his seat.

Sam's eyes went wide, she couldn't believe it.

"The fuck! That was only like 45 seconds. Jesus fucking christ!"

"I win."

"You win? Yeah. How the hell are you going to fuck me if you can't even last a minute?"

Freddie regained his composure, his breathing regulated once more, "Sam, I'm a 15 year old virgin, the only other person who has touched my dick is Carly, she did it once and I only lasted 3 minutes, and I have a crazy mother who won't give me a moment to myself. I've got one of the hottest girls I've ever seen naked, fingering herself in front of me, there was no way I was going to last."

"But still.. not even a minute! That's not normal."

"Why do you think I wanted you? It was so I could learn to last longer with a real girl. And I thought you'd be honest with me at least."

"Oh. I'm kinda flattered I guess."

"Yeah. Will you help me?" Freddie gave Sam his best puppy-dog pout, and it worked.

"Fine. I don't back down from a bet, so if you want me to help, then I will."

"Let's go in Spencer's room. You didn't finish, so I'd like to watch you. Maybe it'll help me know what to do."

"Um.. okay."

They gathered up their clothes, walked over to Spencer's room, and flopped together on it. Sam wiggled her way up to the headboard, whilst Freddie sat back on the far end.

The look Freddie gave Sam seemed to indicated exactly what he wanted to happen, without having to vocalize it.

Sam leaned back slightly, before spreading her legs wide. Each hand took a handful of her breasts, and her nipples were pinched and rolled at the same time. Freddie thought that she clearly knew what made her feel good.

"I think I'm going to learn a lot these next 2 days."

Freddie waited, his tongue practically hanging out, breathless with anticipation, as Sam finally reached down and started rubbing her delicate folds. Freddie moved forward to get a better view, and he could feel the blood rushing south once more.

"You like what you see?"

"Fuck. Yes."

"You say you want to learn? Lesson One: Eating Pussy. Get over here. You know where my clit would be?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You aren't completely useless then."

Freddie scrambled over, till he was right next to Sam, who was still rubbing and fingering herself.

"Okay dork, first things first. Chicks like it when you give good head. Note, good. If you don't do it right, they'll get bored and fall asleep. You know why we like vibrators?"

"Um.. they vibrate?" Sam stopped just enough to whack Freddie on the head.

"No moron, well yes, but it's more than that. They supply the same, constant feel. It doesn't change unless you want it to."

Freddie nodded his head slightly, still watching Sam working her fingers in a slow circle, to demonstrate her words.

"Benson, don't just stare at it, eat it."

"Right," Freddie lowered his head, flicked his tongue out over her nub, and copied what Sam had done with her fingers.

Sam was moaning slightly, and gave in to the urge to just sit back for a moment and let him go on his own, "It's precise. You want to be precise. You mouth needs to become the vibrator. Start slow, keep your speed constant, don't go faster unless the girl either tells you to, or she starts grinding your face like this." Sam hips moved up and down, coating Freddie's face in her slick juices.

"You're pretty good for a nub. Now the next step is-"

The door swung open, to reveal Carly standing in the door-frame, wearing the same red plaid skirt, and black button-up shirt as she had when she'd left the Groovy Smoothie. Sam gasped, Freddie turned to see what the noise was, and nearly fainted at the idea of being caught with his head between her legs.

Sam and Freddie didn't move.

"Fingering at the same time you suck her clit."

"Well, I was going to tell him he needed to stick his tongue inside me, but that's just as good. What the fuck are you doing here Carly?"

"I heard your little game. I guess the booth is right outside the ventilation hole or something, because I heard every word."

"And?" Sam cocked her eye at her best friend.

"I was hiding behind the kitchen counter the whole time. I'm surprised you told her about our little encounter."

"Yeah well.. I wanted to do better. I blew my load, fumbled under your panties for 10 minutes until you told me to stop and we went back to making out. I felt like such a douche."

"It's okay Freddie. I'm actually here to help you."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Well, I've got something else I want to do first, but then I'll be helping. Sam's your slave right? She has to do anything you ask?"

"Yep."

"I want to see if Sam can practice what she preaches. Watching you both made me horny and wet." Carly took off her shirt, the bra already gone, and then shimmied out of the skirt, leaving it in the heap by the bed. Where Sam was completely shaved, Carly had a small landing strip.

"Freddie, tell Sam to suck my pussy."

"Um.. you okay with this Sam?"

"No Freddie. Tell her."

"Sam. I want you to lick Carly." Sam rolled her eyes, and prepared herself.

"Good boy. Keep work on Sam as well. And yeah, she gives good advice." Carly got up on the bed, pushed Sam down until her head was lying on the pillows and not propped against the headboard, then straddled the blond girl until her moist pussy was right in her face. Both Sam and Freddie started sucking and licking, and Carly moaned with pleasure.

"Oh, Freddie, take this." She reached backwards, her hand opened up, showing Freddie a blue pill. He popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed.

"Good boy. After Sam teaches you how to go down on us properly, I'm going to teach you how to fuck."

He didn't think he could, but Freddie smiled even wilder.

Freddie was a quick learner, and always applied himself fully to the task at hand.

He also loved his girls. Both of them.

And they loved him back.

* * *

**AN: **I feel dirty lol. R&R I've got another one that'll probably get uploaded in a day or 2. This is dedicated to Ramsey xD


End file.
